Wasted
by emmyloser
Summary: James has a drinking problem. Will his friends help him through this or leave him when he needs them the most? *ON HIATUS*
1. Slip Up

Logan watched as James swayed on his feet, laughing and partying with the others. It was sickening. Absolutely disgusting. He took another sip of his Coke and continued to watch as James stumbled towards a girl and started feeling her up, lips crashing together in no time at all.

They were at one of Guitar Dude's parties. The place was packed and the party was rocking at full force. The Hollywood party was complete with a rave-like atmosphere. The mansion smelled strongly of pot. About half the people there were wasted. The music blared obnoxiously as some of the girls there started to take their tops off, obviously drunk out of their minds. Somehow, Logan couldn't think like a normal teenage guy. He could not bring himself to be turned on by the half naked-make it fully naked-girls that were dancing around. In fact, he couldn't help but thinking that those girls were someone's daughters.

Logan really didn't even know why he was there. It was a Friday night that he'd much rather be spending at home. Or anywhere but there, really. He wished that he'd have stayed home, curled up on the couch with a good book or playing dome hockey with his friends. But of course, Kendall and the two Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood had insisted that after Katie and Mrs. Knight left for a mother-daughter sleepover that they sneak out and go. Apparently, _everyone_ was going to be there. So after being forced to attend, there he stood in the middle of the madness. Him and his lonely can of Coke.

Kendall and Carlos had been busy trying to meet some hot girls. They were determined to get a few numbers, a few dances if they could. They were striking out with every girl they talked to, even the drunk ones. That only pushed them to try harder. Thankfully, they stayed far away from anything containing alcohol, only there for innocent fun.

James, however was a completely different story. He had gone straight to the drink table and after being there two hours, he was completely, totally, utterly, undeniably, unmistakably, one hundred and thirty-two percent shit-faced. He stumbled around the party, screaming and laughing, completely embarrassing himself. Logan almost felt bad for him. Almost. After all, James was the one who decided he'd drink in the first place.

James was just about to walk away with the pretty girl he'd been molesting when Logan decided he needed to put a stop to this now. He ran over to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the intoxicated girl.

"Logan, noooo! What are you doin'?" James screamed.

"Come on, it's time to leave." Logan ordered, continuing to drag James away. Despite James' strength, the alcohol he'd consumed wouldn't let him put up much of a fight.

"No, Logan! We were just about to fuck!" James whined, feebly trying to release himself from Logan's tight grip.

"Yeah, I know! You've got enough going on in your life, you don't need herpes too!" Logan barked.

"Wait, wait, lemme grab somethin' to drink. I'm thirty!" James begged.

"I think you've had enough, I'm taking you home." Logan yelled, getting a little bit angry at his wasted friend.

After sending a quick text to Kendall explaining the situation, he opened the door to the backseat of his car and began fighting James to get in.

"James, let's go! You are going home and that is final!" Logan ordered.

"No! You ain't mommy Brooke! You're not gonna tell me what to do! I'm freakin' James…James Demon and I do what I please!" James screamed as he pushed Logan away.

Logan didn't expect the sudden action and fell backwards onto the ground. James took the opportunity to make a break for it. However, instead of running back to the party he climbed on top of the car, spreading out on his stomach and clutching the sides for dear life.

"You'll never take me alive! You'll never catch me!" James slurred.

Logan jumped to his feet. "James Diamond, get your ass down here now!"

"I can't hear youuuuuuuuuu!" James sang.

Logan quickly became livid. He grabbed a hold of James feet and yanked as hard as he could. James slurred a few words which Logan ignored as he continued to pull. Eventually, James loosed his grip just enough to come sliding down the back of the car and into Logan. Logan pulled him to his feet and threw him in the back seat before he had a chance to put up a fight. Logan hopped in the drivers seat and began the drive home.

"Logan, where are we going?" James slurred.

"Home." Logan answered, not bothering to look back.

"I don't wanna go home!" James let out an earsplitting scream and began to cry hysterically. "I don' wanna!"

"Dude, calm the hell down! What's your problem?" Logan tried to scream over him.

James crying immediately ceased. "You wanna know" James gulped. "What's bothering me?"

"Yes!"

James started to giggle. "It's…the thing in my pocket."

"What thing?" Logan rolled his eyes.

James didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward and ran his fingers across Logan's face. Soon James had both hands traveling all over Logan's head. He ran his fingers through Logan's hair and over his eyes. As soon as a finger wiggled into Logan's mouth, he slapped him off.

"What the hell! Are you trying to get us killed?" Logan screamed.

"I hope there's money in heaven." James yelled.

"Shut up, man!" Logan yelled.

"You. You hate meeeeeeee!" James wailed.

Logan took in a deep breath, doing all he could to keep from screaming. Luckily, they had just arrived home and now Logan would be able to get James to go to sleep so he too could finally call it a night.

Logan parked the car and helped James out, practically dragging him into the Palm Woods. Thankfully, the lobby was empty. He had no idea how he would explain a tripping, wobbly James, who was now singing Barbie Girl.

Finally, they made it back to 2J. Logan let go of James and he fell to the floor with a thud. Logan sat down on the couch to catch his breath for a moment. James was really heavy. James rolled around on the floor, laughing manically. Slowly, he crawled over to Logan and pulled on his pant leg.

"I love you, Logan." James hiccupped. "You're my...bud. My favorite amigo!" He screamed as he cuddled Logan's foot.

Logan sighed, feeling angry, annoyed and tired. He didn't want to deal with drunk James anymore. "James, c'mon. It's bedtime."

"I'm not sleepy." James slurred.

"Yes you are. It's time for bed." Logan argued, softly.

"Kay!" James yelled, flopping onto his back and closing his eyes.

"Not here. You're going to your room."

"Will you sleep with me?"

"No."

"Why not? Do I stink?" James asked, sounding worried through his intoxicated mumbles.

"Yes. But that's not why. I have my own bed to sleep in." Logan reasoned.

"Oh." James said, satisfied with the answer.

James felt himself being pulled to his feet and Logan helped him up. Logan slung James' arm around his neck and led him to his room, heaving him onto the nearest bed, not caring that it was Kendall's.

"Where am I?" James asked, eyes shut.

"You're in your room. Just in Kendall's bed." Logan told him as he pulled off James' sneakers and tossed them to the side.

"I can't be Kendall, I don't want a hairy eyeball!" James moaned.

Logan chuckled a little bit, knowing what James meant. "Go to sleep, now. You're tired."

James eyelids were growing heavy and he let them fall. He stuck him leg out towards Logan. "Take it. I don't want it anymore." He said sadly.

"What? Your foot?" Logan asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's got rabies. Take it!"

"James, your foot is fine. Please go to bed?" Logan nearly begged.

"Will you be here later? Tomorrow in the morning and forever?" James mumbled, voice clogged with sleep and alcohol.

"Yes. Now please, go to bed."

"Kay." James slammed his head into his pillow and instantly fell asleep. He looked dead, dormant and soundless.

Logan let out a relieved sigh and trudged to his room. He sat in bed with his book, waiting to hear Kendall and Carlos get home. After another hour, he finally heard the door open and shut and two quiet whispers that he knew belonged to his friends.

Carlos came into their room and settled down on his bed, obviously exhausted from being turned down so many times in one night. "Hey, K told me what happened. Is James okay?"

Logan leaned into his pillows and sighed. "Fucking drunk as a skunk." He answered.

Carlos chuckled. "That's gonna hurt in the morning. He didn't do anything like…really stupid did he?"

"No, thank God. I was watching him and I stopped him right before he was about to have sex with some drunk girl."

"Shit." Carlos shook his head with disappointment. "How did he get a girl when he was wasted, but me and Kendall couldn't get one girl while being sober?"

"Well, he always has been good with the ladies." Logan chuckled lightly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Carlos."

"Night, Logan."

With that, Logan rolled over and shut his eyes, letting sleep claim him.


	2. Little White Lies

When James woke up the next morning, he was greeted by hot sunlight, streaming through the windows, burning his eyes. He groaned and clutched his aching head as he tried to block out the obnoxious light with his pillow.

He heard Kendall snicker from across the room. He peeked out from under the pillow and he saw Kendall laying in _his _bed. He looked down and noticed that he was laying on Kendall's blue and white striped sheets.

"The hell are you doing in my bed?" His voice sounded raw and dry. His mouth felt like cotton as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he began sarcastically, "but when I got home last night, someone was passed out, drunk on mine."

James grimaced. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Hung over, are you?" Kendall asked with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Bad." James declared. He felt like shit, and he knew he wouldn't be getting much sympathy from anyone since it was his own fault.

"That's what you get for drinking, idiot!" Kendall chuckled as he sat up in bed, arms stretched up high.

"I didn't mean to!" James mumbled. He was shutting his eyes tight, trying to alleviate the searing pain he felt.

"How did you not mean to get drunk, James?" Kendall asked, one fuzzy eyebrow raised.

"I thought I was drinking punch. It didn't taste like alcohol at all. When I finally realized what it was, it was too late. I was already buzzed." James spoke quietly.

"Do you seriously think Logan is going to buy that bullshit?" Kendall asked.

"It isn't bullshit. It's true." James tried to argue.

Kendall let out a short, fake laugh. "Yeah, okay."

"Kendall, shut up." James said, with sort of a whine.

James groaned as his stomach turned at the thought of last night's party. The music. The booze. The fast-paced environment ran through his memory. He didn't like the way his stomach was twisting.

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the garbage can, just in time to puke out whatever was once inside him.

"Gross, man!" Kendall shrieked and pulled the blankets over his head so he wouldn't have to watch him barf.

James only groaned, ignoring Kendall's squeamishness. He finished vomiting, but the nausea remained. Slowly, he stumbled back to Kendall's bed and crawled back in it. He pulled the covers up to his chin.

"You better not puke on my bed, just saying." Kendall told him.

James ignored him and rolled over, closing his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe he'd wake up feeling better.

Kendall saw how bad James must have been feeling and took pity on him. Even though he brought it on himself, Kendall didn't like to see James feeling so sick. He decided it would be a good time to call Logan in. "LOGAN!" He screamed.

James winced. "Quieter please, Kendall?" James mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Kendall said, realizing his mistake.

Logan appeared in the doorway. "What?" He asked, still in his green bathrobe and slippers, it was obvious that he hadn't been awake for long.

Kendall swung his legs over the side of the bed and nodded his head towards James.

Logan rolled his eyes. He was still pretty pissed at James. Of all the stupid things to do, James decided to go and get drunk. It didn't make sense to Logan as to why he would do it.

Logan's angry bubbled to the surface as he walked over and pulled the blinds up higher. This action resulted in James pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to block out the light that was burning into his closed eyelids.

"It's a really beautiful day out, Kendall! Don't you think so? Hey, I know what would be awesome! How about some music?" Logan yelled, making sure to be noticeably loud and obnoxious. He walked over to the stereo and cranked the volume all the way up.

By now, the pain was excruciating for James. He felt like the sound waves were smashing into him, cracking his head into pieces. Tears stung his eyes, it hurt so bad.

"Stop, please!" James begged. He couldn't stand it. The noise sounded ten times louder to his sensitive ears.

Logan shut the music off and took a step closer to James. James rolled over to face him, eyes still shut as he clutched his head.

"Oh. Well whatever is wrong, James?" Logan asked, a sarcastic, angry tone shown through his voice.

"Well I'll tell you what's wrong," he continued, "You decided it was a good idea to go out and get fucking drunk! Now, you're suffering from a nasty hangover! But guess what, James? You totally deserve it! Of all the stupid things! I swear James, you could have been killed, you could have gotten someone pregnant, you could have hurt someone or been hurt! What is wrong with you? Why would you even drink in the first place?" Logan was shouting again.

"I didn't mean to drink." James mumbled. If he could, he'd be screaming right now too.

Logan let out a laugh of disbelief. "You didn't mean it? How the hell did you not mean it? You were the one chugging it down!"

"I thought it was punch, I swear. I didn't know it was alcohol- I don't even know what alcohol tastes like!" James argued.

Logan looked at him, not knowing what to think next. He kind of felt like a jerk; what if he was telling the truth? He'd never seen James drink anything before, so it was quite possible that he made a mistake and that he didn't know what alcohol would taste like. Still, he couldn't shake off the frustration.

Logan grunted. "Fine. Drink some water and go back to sleep. We'll talk more about this later."

James rolled over again and shut his eyes, welcoming sleep. _That was a close one, _he thought as he began to drift off. He should have known better than to drink when his friends were around. Next time, he'd be more careful.

**James is a total badass. Anyway, reviews would be nice. I'm open to suggestions regarding improvement. Like it, hate it, love it, despise it, I want to know what you think. I did have fun writing it though, and I have a feeling this is going to be a good story. So, yeah..**


End file.
